


Telling Delia

by Random_Fics10



Series: Ash and Kiawe [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: There's one more person that needs to know.
Relationships: Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Ash and Kiawe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Telling Delia

Ash and Kiawe spent the rest of the day at Kukui's house, getting a day off of school from the professor to have an emotional break,

The next day they both went to class and came out to their friends too, who were all generally accepting.

That was the easier part.

After class they had to video call Delia and tell her too, before word traveled to her itself.

"Hi Ash! Hi Kiawe!" Delia chirps when she sees her son and his "friend".

Mr. Mime waves in the background, excitedly.

"Hi, mom!" Ash greets.

"Hi, Delia," Kiawe gives a small wave.

"You're not in any trouble, are you Ash?" Delia asks suspiciously when she sees how nervous Ash looks.

"No!" Ash cries defensively.

"Then why'd you call? Is something wrong?" Delia's expression almost immediately changes from suspicion to worry.

"No, ma'am, nothing is wrong, Ash is fine," Kiawe assures, holding onto Ash's shoulder.

"So...you just called to call? That's nice."

"Not exactly...uh...mom we have to tell you something.." Ash starts fiddling with his shirt, avoiding looking at the screen.

"Ash, what is it? Talk to me," Delia insists.

"Mom...Kiawe and I are...together..."

"Together? What do you mean?"

"We're dating," Kiawe explains, holding onto Ash tighter.

"Oh! That's wonderful! I'm so glad you two finally admitted you like each other!" Delia cheers.

"What do you mean finally?!" Ash cries.

"Honey, it was pretty obvious you two like each other. And a mother knows."

"I get the feeling we have your permission?" Kiawe asks with a smile.

"Yes, Kiawe, of course! You take good care of my boy while he's there, and don't keep him away from me for too long!" Delia laughs.

Mr. Mime makes a noise of agreement before disappearing from view.

They talk just a little more before ending the call.

"That went really well," Ash smiles.

"Anything is better than how my dad reacted..."

"Yeah. But your mom talked to him! I'm sure he's not gonna be mad anymore!" Ash assures, hugging his boyfriend as tight as he can muster.

"I would give anything to see the world as bright as you do, Ash," Kiawe hugs him back, more gently.

"I'll share when I can," Ash laughs, pushing his head under Kiawe's chin.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the emotional roller coaster of the coming outs.
> 
> After this is all probably gonna be slice of life If I continue it.


End file.
